ZZ
ZZ is an enemy Stand from Part III: Stardust Crusaders hired by Dio to kill the Joestar group. Personality ZZ initially seems like an intimidating character due to his large arms and his loud imposing speech, but when his car is destroyed, he proves to be a coward, running away without his car to protect him. Synopsis ZZ is first seen driving his car slowly along the road to Pakistan. Jean Pierre Polnareff, driving the group's jeep, rudely passes the car and accidentally kicks up some rocks with the jeep, but the group soon realize that they are been followed by his car. ZZ then directs his car to pass and begins to drive slowly again, and when he directs them to pass, directs them into the way of an oncoming truck, which Star Platinum saves them from by stopping the truck and pushing the jeep away from it in midair. ZZ is then seen switching the direction of the sign to Pakistan in order to corner them at a closed road later. The group stops for some rest and spots ZZ's car again, which they then give chase. Soon, Noriaki Kakyoin realizes that the group is headed the wrong way and Polnareff stops the jeep abruptly at the end of a closed road. ZZ then appears from behind and pushes the group's jeep off the cliff. Kakyoin's Hierophant Green, however, manages to hook the jeep's harness onto ZZ's car, stopping their fall. Jotaro Kujo then directs Star Platinum to tug on the rope, forcing ZZ's car to back up, and then punches the car, causing ZZ to fall down the cliff. However, ZZ is revealed to have survived and reveals to the group his stand's name, the fact that he was using a stand, and his knowledge of Joseph Joestar's name. He then bursts out of the ground in his car, smashes the jeep, and transforms his car into a more aggressive style. He charges at the group and fires gasoline bullets at them through his car, while effortlessly squeezing between crevices and causing spikes to grow out of the wheels to enable it to climb the cliff. After climbing the cliff, ZZ reveals that the gasoline bullets were meant to set them on fire and sets off a spark that sets Jotaro on fire. ZZ proclaims his victory and shouts that he "ended Part 3 early", only to be met with Jotaro's question over who will "replace him as the main character" and reveals that he dug a tunnel with Star Platinum and that the only thing that was burned was his jacket.Vol. 17 Ch. 153: Wheel of Fortune (4) Now defenseless on his side, ZZ is left unable to defend himself as he is propelled out of his own car and plowed into the ground with Star Platinum's barrage of punches. ZZ is then subject to the ridicule of the group as they realize that the rest of his body is skinny and the strong-looking car he drove earlier turned into a smaller car. He is then robbed of his passport and chained to a rock with a sign nearby that states that he is training and would not like to be disturbed. ZZ probably starved to death. Gallery ZZ chained to a rock.jpg|ZZ chained to a rock References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist